Words I Never Said
by dannixbabee
Summary: "If Stu only knew that she would be dead only a few hours later, he would have stayed with her. He would have got on that plane and died with her happily, knowing that they would die together." based on 'Words I Never Said' by Lupe Fiasco
1. Chapter 1

Yesterday was 9/11 and being from New Jersey and my parents from NYC, I wanted to make a one shot, dedicating the brave heroes who unfortunately died in the terrible event and the heroes who thankfully survived. You might be gone but you're never forgotten /3

A/N: GOD FORBID something like this ever happens. It's devastating, and if you can't handle reading about the events of 9/11 then I strongly suggest not reading this. This isn't going to exactly be 9/11 but it will be the same exact concept, just in 2011. I have no knowledge of a terror attack in 2011 and this is dedicated to everybody who risked their lives on 9/11 and whoever died in 9/11. This is a short story with chapters, right now is the present but later chapters will be the past. You'll know the difference. Based on the song 'Words I Never Said' by Lupe Fiasco

It's so loud inside my head  
>with words that I should have said<br>As I drown in my regrets  
>I can't take back the words I never said<p>

"_No! Dad!" Celine screamed with laughter as her legendary father tackled her onto the ground and pretended to punch her. _

Paul Levesque continued to watch the video of himself and his daughter as he stood on the podium, wishing that she was with him once again. As the video finished, he stared at the crowd in front of him of wrestling fans and the rest of the roster, both the main and the development. He took in the chant of, "Thank you, Celine!" from the crowd and the superstars.

He sucked in a quick breath, struggling to focus on his speech. "A lot of you are wondering why tonight's episode of Monday Night Raw started out with videos Princess Helmsley as a child and such. There have been things on the internet saying that Princess Helmsley died in the terrorist attack that took place yesterday morning on September 11, 2011. With great grievance, I am here to confirm that Celine-Adele Stephanie Levesque has died in the plane crash shortly after leaving WWE Headquarters to head to the next show." Paul had to take a break before continuing as more tears filled his eyes. His wife, Stephanie rubbed his back as he continued to speak. "Celine-Adele Stephanie Levesque was born on December 30, 1987 in Nashua, New Hampshire. I had her when I was young and to be quite honest, I had no idea what I was doing as a father. But, I never gave up on her just as she never gave up on me. She was my first daughter, my pride and joy. As a little girl, she would tell me 'Daddy, I want to be a champion just like you one day'. At only sixteen years old, she was the youngest Diva to ever be signed to the company and win her first championship on her debut. Some people argue that it was a 'push' but I swear on my life, she got there all by herself. She's had over 11 title reigns, breaking the record and has been in most matches that Divas wouldn't even think about. She was unarguably one of the best female wrestlers to ever step foot in a ring. The last time I saw Celine was at the headquarters, only an hour before the plane crashed into the tower. Her last words to me were, "Bye Dad, I'll see you tonight." I wish that that was the case. Tonight is dedicated to all who died on 9/11 and all who risk their lives to save people from 9/11. Tonight is dedicated to Princess Helmsley, Celine Levesque. Baby girl, I love you." Paul said then looked up, kissed his finger and put it up in the air as if he was sending his kiss to the young girl.

Stu Bennett had to keep to himself as he watched his former wife's father talk about the love of his life. Stu couldn't believe when he heard about the plane crash, he knew that Celine was on the plane at the time but what were the chances of her being on that plane at that exact time? Minimal.

Regret filled his system as he remembered the last words that he had said to her…

"_You're so selfish!" Stu yelled at his wife of one year, Celine. _

"_I'm sorry Stu but I'm just not ready to reveal it to my dad!" Celine apologized. Celine and Stu have been together for three years, married for one. No one but Justin Gabriel and Stephanie McMahon knew that they were together. Celine couldn't bring herself to admit that she was married to someone else in the WWE. She had just recently gotten the job of judging the new Superstars and Divas and deciding whether they deserve a push or not. She did not want anyone thinking that Wade Barrett was getting a push just because he's married to Princess Helmsley. She also could never survive the anger that her father would have when he finds out that she was dating within the company. He knows the criticism that people get when they get with they're co-workers, he married his bosses' daughter. _

"_When will you be ready? I don't care what anyone says, I just want to be able to be your husband without fear of someone finding us together." Stu softly replied as he walked over to the half French, half Puerto Rican and kissed her forehead. He stroked her dyed blonde hair which complimented her tanned skin much like her father and whispered, "I can't be with you if I can't be with you."_

_Those words might sound confusing to most but Celine knew exactly what he meant. If he wasn't allowed to be with her than maybe it was best that he wasn't. "Stu, don't do this." Celine pleaded._

"_I don't want to, Celine. I love you with all my heart but I can't keep hiding. We've been together for three amazing years. I can't keep pretending. You're my wife and I want to be able to act like I'm your husband publicly. Your father went through it, I'll be happy to go through the same thing if it means being with you proudly." Stu admitted._

_Celine didn't reply, she knew that he was right. Stu knew that she wouldn't reply so he went on, "I'll have the divorce papers by next week. But remember Celine, when you're ready to be with me, I'll be waiting. I love you." He pulled away from his wife and turned for the door, looking at her one last time. Her cheeks were drenched in tears and her beautiful hazel eyes were staring at the ground, she couldn't even look up at him. _

"_I love you too, Stu." She replied._

If Stu only knew that she would be dead only a few hours later, he would have stayed with her. He would have got on that plane and died with her happily, knowing that they would die together. But now all he has is the regret, for the words that he never said.

Stu's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being called, "Wade, come up here." He looked up and saw Stephanie McMahon, one of the only people who had knowledge of the relationship.

"Wait, what?" he questioned.

The rest of the roster shared questionable looks when Stephanie McMahon called Wade Barrett to the podium at the top of the ramp. "Say a few words to Celine." Stephanie repeated.

Paul grasped his wife's arm softly and asked, "What are you doing? We don't have time to have all the superstars say something about her; most of them have never met her."

"His words will be important, I promise." Stephanie confirmed.

Stu wasn't prepared to give a speech but didn't object when Stephanie called him up. "Celine-Adele Stephanie Bennett was the most beautiful woman I've ever met-"

Stu couldn't even finish his sentence before he was tackled to the ground by his father-in-law. "What the fuck is going on?" Paul screamed.

Stephanie quickly pulled her husband aside and yelled, "Let him finish!"


	2. Chapter 2

"_You're very talented." a low female voice said. The Preston native quickly shook the sweat from his hair before turning around to see an extremely petite, blonde woman standing behind him with her arms crossed. An eyebrow went up when he figured out that the woman was none other than Celine Levesque, or as her fans know her; Princess Helmsley. _

"_Thank you," he inhaled quickly before continuing, "It means a lot coming from a Diva like you." _

_Celine quickly flinched at his comment, "Please, I'm not a Diva. I'm a wrestler, big difference." She then proceeded to the very tall man, smiling as he scanned her body. _

"_Celine Levesque." She put her hand out._

_Stu smirked and quickly put the small hand to his lips and replied, "Stu Bennett." _

_Celine didn't even blush, she just smirked at his eagerness to flirt with her and commented, "Well aren't you a gentleman." _

"_I try." He replied._

"_Did my grandfather sign you to a brand yet?" she asked. Although she wasn't blood related to any of the McMahon's, she still considered them as her family. They never treated her different because she was the result of a knock up when her father was very young. She was only ten years old when she was introduced to the McMahon's, and she absolutely loves them._

"_Actually, he did. I'm set to compete in this show called NXT which is kind of like Tough Enough except… it's weird. I'm supposed to win it and go onto Raw." Stu explained._

_Celine nodded, she had heard her father talking about some NXT or Nexus thing to Vince. "That's great, you belong in the company. Your mic skills are amazing and your back it up in the ring, I'm glad Vince signed you." _

"_Thanks, Ms. Levesque." Stu replied._

"_You're welcome, Mr. Bennett. And if you ever call me Ms. Levesque again, bad things will happen." Celine laughed._

_Stu laughed, he enjoyed a woman who wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. "As long as you only call me Stu." _

"_Agreed." Celine said then turned to leave._

Stu wiped the fresh tear from his eye and continued with his speech, "Celine-Adele Stephanie Bennett was my best friend and the only person who could ever understand me and see through me. She looked past my rough exterior and saw me for what I truly was, just a normal middle class man trying to live his dream. I met her the day after I was signed to Raw, her and I clicked so quickly… it was absolutely amazing. She wasn't my type at all and I wasn't her type, which made our relationship work even more. We were nothing alike and that's what made us perfect for each other. Eventually we got married and, we had a pretty good marriage until yesterday. Right before she passed, we both had a huge fight and we were both set to separate. Now I really sound like I'm venting but I couldn't care less, my wife just died so I'll bloody vent all I want." Stu said seriously, but it lightened the mood a little. "Obviously by the looks on your faces, you had no idea that Celine and I were together. It's okay, only two people knew. Our marriage was a complete secret, she wanted to keep it that way because she didn't want me going through what Paul-Hunter, went through with his relationship with Stephanie. She loved me so much that she didn't want anyone to think that my push was because I was married to the daughter of the COO. First of all, my push wasn't because of Celine at all. I worked hard for my push and I earned it. Second of all, I hate to say it but I should have never tried to divorce her. I told her that I couldn't be with her if it meant keeping our relationship a secret. It was the worst mistake of my life and I will always regret it." Stu let more tears fall out and his head looked down because he couldn't stand looking at anyone in the eye, 'Celine was my reason for waking up in the morning, my reason for coming home during breaks, my reason for living. Without her I don't know how I'll go on, but I know that she would've wanted me to. Celine, I know you're up there watching and listening, I love you so-" Stu's voice cracked and he couldn't help but falling down to his knees as a result of a sudden rush of emotion.

Stephanie quickly rushed to the weeping man and began yelling for the camera man, "Turn it off! Turn the camera off!"

As soon as the cameras and microphone were off, Stephanie hugged Stu and whispered, "Let's get you backstage, Stu." Stephanie knew Stu very well and he wasn't one to show his emotions as strongly. He was independent, he kept his emotions to himself because he needed to be strong, especially for Celine.

Stu looked like a vulnerable little boy at this point, he clung onto Stephanie and continued to cry into her.

"_Funny to see you here, stranger." Celine said to the raven haired man._

"_I work here." Stu laughed._

_Celine rolled her eyes before Stu walked in between her legs as she sat on one of the boxes in the hallway. "I missed you, baby." Celine whispered._

_Stu smiled and gently pressed kisses against her bare shoulder, "I missed you too, love." _

"_How was your match with Cena?" she asked._

"_Pretty good, how was dinner with your father?" _

"_Nice. But not as nice as being here with you right now." She replied._

"_You corny little whore." Stu joked._

"_Shut the fuck up, bitch." She laughed then tangled her tiny fingers with his and stared at the beautiful white gold that surrounded her fourth finger._

"_CELINE!" Paul's voice boomed down the hallway._

_Stu and Celine immediately pulled away from each other and began pretending that they were just talking. They couple saw the future Hall of Famer walking towards them with a huge smile on his face. "Oui?" she asked, turning to face the blonde._

"_Stu, thank goodness you're here. I just got an idea that I think would really work, Vince loves it. We reform Nexus but under a new leadership because we need to push another Superstar. So we send Barrett to Smackdown so that he can reform another group which will be somewhat like the Nexus." Paul explained._

_Celine and Stu nearly cried at that moment, "I don't like the idea." Celine spoke up._

_Paul's smile dropped, "Why?" _

"_Wade is doing so good on Raw, why does he have to get transferred to Smackdown?" _

_Paul sighed, "I know he's doing great on Raw, that's why we should put him on Smackdown because Smackdown is losing their ratings." _

_Celine didn't want her personal life to get in the way of her business life, she promised that she would never let it happen. She looked at Stu's sad face and replied, "Whatever helps the ratings." _

_Paul smiled, "Are you okay with this, Stu?" _

_Stu didn't even look up at him, he just replied, "Like she said, whatever helps the ratings." _

_Paul smiled then quickly left, leaving the couple to say their goodbyes before being separated once again. _

"_I'm going to miss you on Raw, but I will try to visit Smackdown as much as possible." Celine said._

_Stu kissed her lips quickly, "Don't worry love, we'll make it work." _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: crappy chapter, so sorry. It's like 2 in the morning and I have practice tomorrow lmfao

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Paul yelled his hazel eyes filled with fury.

Stu couldn't look at his father in law; he was too busy crying about Celine. Paul noticed this and changed his tone, "Please just tell me Stu, why didn't you tell me?"

Stu sniffled before opening his mouth, "She didn't want me to be you."

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"You were always put down because you married into the business, she didn't want to put me through that. She didn't want anyone underestimating me because I married the boss' daughter." Stu explained.

Paul sighed, he understood. He understands why Celine didn't tell anyone of her marriage, it would have gotten in the papers and he would have to put up with the same shit that he went through. But the least they could've done was told her own father! What hurt the most was that she told Stephanie but she never told him. Stephanie wasn't even her biological mother and she was absolute best friends with him, why wouldn't she tell him?

Paul shook the thought away and whispered, "I should've known."

"I'm sorry." Stu apologized.

"No, I mean I should've known. You played your game well but Celine was always such a bad liar." Paul replied.

"What do you mean?" Stu asked.

"They way she would watch Smackdown when you wrestled, or how she would comfort you after a match. They way you looked at each other, it was obvious that you had something. I was just too stupid to actually think it was real." Paul shrugged.

Stu smiled, "I really loved her, Paul."

"I loved her too. Hey, let's go get a coffee and talk about this entire thing." Paul offered.

"Okay." Stu nodded.

"_And do you, Stuart Alexander Bennett take Celine-Adele Stephanie Levesque to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the pastor asked._

"_I do." Stu replied, smiling down at his soon-to-be-wife._

"_With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. Stuart, you may kiss your bride." The pastor replied._

_Stu didn't hesitate, he picked her up, grabbed her soft face and kissed her lips. _

"_YAY!" Stephanie and Justin exclaimed as they watched the two kiss. To say that the wedding was a sudden decision would be a severe understatement. They have been together for two years, a reasonable time to get married. But the fact that no one knew they were even dating was the surprise of it. The two were complaining about how annoying married people were and then bam! Stephanie and Justin get a call that Stu had proposed to Celine and they were getting married in the next hour. _

_Bottom line is, Stu and Celine got married at the City Hall while Stu was dressed in a dress shirt and dress pants (what he usually wore anyway) and Celine was wearing a nice red skirt that went up to her breast along with a white scrunch top (what she usually wore). "I'm Celine Bennett! Yay me!" Celine exclaimed excitedly. _

"_Hey, my last name isn't that exciting." Stu laughed._

_Celine laughed along with him and replied, "I don't care what your last name is, as long as it's yours." _

"We promised that when we had our first son, he would be named after you." Stu mentioned as he stirred his coffee, not really wanting his to drink it.

"Paul Michael Bennett?" Paul questioned.

"Yeah, except the Paul would not only symbolize you but it would symbolize Paul Lloyd Jr., you know… that Justin Gabriel guy?" Stu said.

"Yeah I know him. He's a good kid. How was your relationship with my daughter?" Paul asked.

"She was an amazing wife, we had a very strong relationship. But it somewhat fell apart in the end, I couldn't stand hiding our marriage and we were set to separate." Stu replied.

"Hm, I can't believe it's been almost 36 hours since my eldest and favorite daughter died."Paul admitted.

"Favorite?" Stu questioned.

"Yeah, don't tell Steph. She was my favorite because I related to her the most… being that I had her so young. She was with me through some of the toughest times of my life, she was my best friend. I can't share that bond with my other girls, they have Stephanie. Celine didn't have a mother, she had no one but me and I had no one but her at the end of the day." Paul explained.

"_Daddy, where are we going?" little Celine Levesque asked as she walked hand in hand with her father through what would be the WCW hallways._

"_Daddy has a new job. So angel, you have to stay back here when Daddy works okay?" Paul asked the little brunette girl. _

_Celine smiled and nodded at her father. This is what Paul loved most about his daughter, she was so understanding. She was never one of those bratty children that whined all the time, she was quiet yet happy. _

"_What's your job Daddy?" Celine asked._

_Paul knew that this question would come up, he was trying to avoid it as much as possible. "Do you know what wrestling is, angel?"_

_Celine nodded._

"_Well that's what I do. I wrestle other guys." Paul said._

"_But Daddy! You'll get hurt!" Celine exclaimed, reaching for his leg and wrapping her tiny arms around it._

_Paul smiled at her concern, "Don't worry baby girl, I'll be fine." He assured then picked her up in his arms._

"_Promise, Daddy?" she asked, holding her pinky up. _

"_I promise, angel." He replied, linking his pinky with hers and kissing her forehead. _

"I called her angel because that's exactly what she was to me." Paul said.

"Funny, that's what I called her on our wedding night." Stu replied.

Paul nodded, "I can't say that I'm happy but I'm glad she married you instead of some prick." Paul said.

Stu smiled, "I appreciate that."

"Did you make her happy?" Paul asked.

"Did you make her happy?" Stu asked back.

"Of course I did, why would you ask that?" Paul replied.

"That's the same thing I would've said." Stu replied.


End file.
